dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Parsley City
Parsley City is found South east of West City. In the alternate timeline that Future Trunks is from, this was the city that he destroyed both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. The Star who made a FriendCategory:RP Areas Starr had been in West City, buying more food. He had been on his way to his manor with the groceries. He landed on the grass, and pulled out an apple. He bit into the skin, as the juice flooded his mouth entirely."Georgio must have gotten a good picking of these apples, they're perfect!" He says, taking another bite. He lays down on the hill, and looks up at the clouds, happily. "Wheeeeeeee!" A ridiculously cheery voice could be heard about half a second before someone collided with Starr, sending groceries everywhere. Starr began to roll down the hill, along with his groceries. Little gasps of pain escaped his breath as he began to roll. His eyes began to glow through the rolling, and time began to slow down. He could see his hands and feet glowing, as if they were telling him to react. He would see a faint outline of someone doing a little flip over their shoulder, and leaping up, as if an afterimage. He realized it was him. Starr rolled over on his shoulder, and to his knee, as the image instructing him to did, and the groceries going down the hill would glow as well, with action points for him. He grabbed the juices, and slung them into the air, as he kicked the meat upward. He quickly lunged for the durable bag he had with him, as the groceries were in the air, falling. As he grabbed it, he spun on his hand, then went to his knee, catching all of them. He stood up, panting heavily, as time sped up again."Wha....What?" He asked himself, and then looked at the girl. "Hey are you okay? " He asks, running over to her. "Yep!" Luminita said cheerily, just sort of...lying on the ground, a basket of fruit in her hand - curiously enough, not a single one had fallen out. She had a ^_^ face. Starr sits next to her, and smiles."I'm Starr, what's your name? He asks, taking the basket, and helping her sit up. "Lumi is Luminita!" She says, still extremely cheery and apparently uninjured from the impact. Starr smiles."Well Lumi, that is a very pretty name" He pulls out another fresh apple from the bag."Here" He places it in her hand, happily. She bit into it, "Thanks!" still unbelievably cheery, despite sitting in the middle of a sidewalk with a stranger that she collided with like a wrecking ball. "You're very welcome" He looks towards the city, then to the north west."There is a place North West of here called West City. It's where I got the apples." He thinks."I could show you the fruit market where I got these from if you like Lumi." He takes a bite of his. "Sure, why not? Lumi was headed to West City anyways. She's from Central, doing a bit of traveling..." Lumi said. "Oh? I have a manor near Central City." He thinks of the manor. "Oh. Lumi just has an apartment." "Huh. I'd like to see it one day." He takes another bite."Do you have any other friends?" He asks. "Not really. It's just Lumi and her sister." She said, biting into her apple. "You have a sister...? What's her name..." He asks, a sweat drop forming, at his lack of siblings and lonely life at the manor. "Lilitu!" Luminita said cheerily, finishing her apple and tossing it - clean across the street - perfectly into a garbage can. Starr gulps at her accuracy. He finishes his, and attempts to throw his in the trash can, but accidentally hits an old man."Sorry!" Starr yells, blushing."Lilitu eh? That's a pretty name as well." He looks at the sidewalk."It's just me at the manor..." "It's almost always just Lumi at the apartment, too. Or only Lilitu." Just Another Random Encounter Samael would just be seen walking across the street, in the middle of traffic, accidentally causing cars to crash into each other. (Hence the smoke from the picture) Akuma walks around the city eating food from every and all shops she sees, without paying. When she walks out of one of these shops she get hits by a car, instead of being sent flying the car is almost completely destroyed. She looks at the driver and says, "How dare a lowlife hit me! What is your excuse?" The driver simply points to Samael walking in the road. Samael just sat in the middle and took out some food, eating it slowly, as another one of him comes out a store with a gun. "FREEZE!" He yells pointing it at Akuma. Akuma turn around and flips off the Samael pointing a gun at her, then walks off toward the original Samael, but cars keeping veering to side and causing car crashes. Causing about as much trouble as Samael was doing earlier. Another Samael fell from the sky and kicked Akuma, while the Samael with the gun, shot her in the knee. "I said freeze!" Akuma seems unaffected by the kick and the bullet leaves the wound and seals while Akuma is still walking over to the original. Samael just sighs and stands to face Akuma. "I can read your mind you know, why do you want me?" Akuma, without thinking, headbutts Samael. "Sorry, reaction." Akuma says before throwing the bowl of food she had away. "Why are you messing with traffic, low-life." Akuma questions Samael. "Traffic?" He says looking around and seeing the damage. "There wasn't any traffic when I was walking. Just cars going side to side from my perspective." He said ignoring low-life. Akuma just looks at him and kicks him in the face, takes Samael's food, swallows the food and container whole, then walks into next food shop. "Friggin' lowlife doesn't know what traffic is." Akuma grumbles. Samael gets up, grabs Akuma, throws her into the street infront of a moving car, and throws the food shop at her frowning. "You can do whatever you want with me, but you do NOT, eat my food." Akuma simply cuts through the car and lands upright. She then looks at the shop coming her way and changes her mouth to a funnel with multiple rows of teeth in it, these churn up the shop and feed it to Akuma. A large amount of screaming can be heard from the shop, before silence. Akuma's face returns to normal as she wipes her mouth with her arm. "No apology you selfish, no good, low-life?" Samael says as an army of him surrounds Akuma. Akuma simply looks at the army surrounding her and sighs. "Do you know who you are dealing with, Lowlife?" Akuma says before a large amount of spikes begin ejecting out of her body toward every single member of the army. They all managed to avoid the spikes, firing off multitudes of ki blasts at Akuma, and sending power through the spikes to attack her internally. Spikes eject from the spikes stabbing the majority of the army. When the internal attacks hit Akuma simply coughs up smoke and then cracks her neck. "This is kinda interesting." Two thirds of the army fades away after being hit by the spikes, and all but 1 break off the spikes and throw them back at Akuma, while the one who stayed behind begins to attack her mentally. Let's see what got here... All the spikes that have been created so far turn into black blood and cover the ground. Akuma then brings out here arms and shouts, "Spike pit!" After shouting this, spikes rise up from the ground and attempt to stab the rest of the army. The army of Samael seem to just vanish right before impact, before one Samael appears above Akuma. "Nice trick, maybe if you added some projectiles, you would've done better." Akuma looks up and her head turns into a net covered in sharp teeth, this net seems to try and catch the Samael above her. Samael vanished and another one walked through the field of spikes. "Seriously, try something new, before I do." he said as more appear from behind the spikes. Akuma's head return to normal and she looks forward. Suddenly the spikes become black and form weird creatures. "How about my familiars then?" Akuma says as the creatures attack the Samael's. They all start fending for themselves, tossing the familiars into each other, fighting them hand-to-whatever they have, while one walks up and punches Akuma in the face. "That's more like it!" The familiars seems to be adept at fighting the Samaels, but unfortunately for the Samael that punched Akuma, she had morphed her face and bit into his hand. She then looked at the Samael and giggles. "This is exhilarating." Samael said firing off ki blast after ki blast right into her mouth. Akuma simply changed her head to let the ki attacks fly out and hit the area that Samael is aimed at. Bump Sofia is simply walking across the street, presumably going around the city shopping. Suddenly a slightly shorter girl with black hair bumped headfirst into Sofia and then fell backwards and onto the ground after hearing a cute "Ow!" being heard from the girl. "Oh..." Sofia looked at her. "I'm sorry about that." She reaches her hand out to help the girl get up. "Are you hurt?" She asks kindly. The girl sat up and put her hands on her forehead and began rubbing around the areas she was hit in before then looking at Sofia with a cute but hurt look and said "T-that hurt...!", Apparently the girl had lost an eye before, or well, so it seemed at least. Sofia lends her a hand to get up. "Honestly, I'm sorry. Can I make it up for you?" The girl takes her hand up and responds "N-no need.." and stops rubbing her forehead before then suddenly striking a silly pose and saying "I'm Riri Airisu!" followed by fireworks appearing in the background for some reason. Sofia simply smiles at the girl and says "My name is Sofia Yuki. I was simply going on my way to the library." "Can i go with you?" Riri asks. "I guess so." Sofia smiles at Riri. "Let's go!" Riri says and then grabs Sofia's hand and then starts walking to the library. Sofia looks at Riri's face and mentions, "You sure seem like a joyful type." She then smiles at her while continuing to walk to the library. After a while, they reach the library, Riri then walks into the library and waits for Sofia. Sofia happily walks in and heads off to the section where most of the mythology-related books are. She picks one out of the bookshelf, and checks it out at the register. She looks at Riri and asks her, "Want me to wait here if you're willing to see what the other books are like?" Riri pulls out a book from behind herself and shows Sofia it. "I was gonna get this book." Riri showed Sofia the book, it was a book with a bunch of neon colored symbols on it and the title was 'Mabinogion', the book looked like a kids book by the way. Sofia smiles and says "If you say so." She temporarily borrows the book from Riri, and proceeds to the counter saying, "I'd like to check out this book as well please." After getting it checked out, she gives it back to Riri. "Have fun reading." Sofia smiled at her. "Soooooo, what are you gonna do now?" Riri asks and keeps the book close to her. "I shall probably head home, perhaps read the book on my way here... If you're curious, it's about a myth that there was a previous world, before this one was created." Sofia explained. "Oh, okay! I'll be heading home myself. Bai!" Riri says before then walking out of the library, and then she tripped and fell facefirst into the ground. Noticing Riri tripped over again, Sofia ran over to her to help her get up again. "Are you alright?..." Riri got up and started rubbing her nose and said "Y-yes..." "Try to be careful and look where you're going, alright?" Sofia says, rubbing Riri's head. "Okay!" Riri responded before then scratching her eyepatch for a bit, apparently something itched. "Oh, I'd like to ask you something." Sofia looked at Riri as she was scratching her eyepatch. "Did something happen to your eye?" "Uhh... N-no, nothing at all!" Riri responds in a nervous tone as she didn't exactly enjoy the thought of having her strange eye revealed again because the attention was annoying her in her past. "Oh... Something personal, is it?..." Sofia was aware because of Riri's reaction, and knew something was wrong. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, then I'll leave you be." Sofia smiled at her. "Thanks." Riri responds before starting to scratch at her eyepatch again. Awakening Silas left the house early, making sure to say goodbye to his mother, as usual. He told her he was going to work, and would be back later. Which wasn't completely a lie. He was going to stop by his job later, to pick up a package that needed delivering. Now, however, he had more important things in mind. As he approached the alley he was so familiar with, he made sure no one had seen him or followed him before he ignited a ball of Azure fire in his hand. He smiled, as he felt the power he had become so accustomed to coursing through his veins. He began to juggle the flames in his hand, adding more and more over time until he was handling 10 fire balls at once with unnatural speed and accuracy. "Ahh...It looks like he's got a grasp of things." A female voice said. Kalin immediately stopped, the flames dispersing immediately as her words reached him from nowhere. He looked around and couldn't find the source of the voice. "Yeah, the kid's got a grasp of the basics, greaaat..." Another voice said. This one was gruff, male, and obviously not happy. "Oh, cut him some slack. He's never really used his powers. Besides, he's cuter than the last one..." "The 'last one' didn't survive, remember? I dont know if you were flirting with what was left of them when the rest of us weren't looking, or something... and cut him some slack? Are you serious!?" "Who are you?" Silas said, looking around in fear. well, not so much fear as the feeling in his gut that something wasn't quite right. well, they weren't, obviously. He was hearing voices from the abyss. Not much right about that. "You see this? He cant even sense us! What are we even doing here." The male voice asked again. "We were just taking a sneak peek at him. But now, since you had to go and start projecting us all over the place, how about you bring him down for a talk?" The female voice replied. Both seemed to be ignoring silas, until... "...Fine." The male voice said. Without another word, Silas began to fall. He could not yell, or breathe. All he could do was fall, into the darkness... Category:Earth Escape Attempt No. 32Category:Earth RP Areas in a busy market street, a dog pokes its head around a corner. It looked completely normal apart from a curl of read fur on the end of its ears. That and the look of fear in its eyes as it looks around to see if he was being followed by anyone. A girl stops as she sees the dog and looks at it for a little while before going up to it and gently petting it on the head. "D'aww..." "Human stop petting me" Says Cubia. However all that came out was adorable yaps. Damn it dog form, Cubia thinks to himself, it portrays all my emotions wrong. His tail starts wagging..... damn thing has a life of its own. The girl then holds the dog up before walking away with it, petting it on her way home from school. Cubia looks around frantically... hoping the psycho he's escaped from doesnt find them...or this girl will probs be skinned like he was....shudder. Bad memories. This human thinks Im a real puppy huh. If i play the part then escape later I could get chance to change back into my human self, Cubia thinks to himself.... as his ears flick every now and then..... HOW DO I CONTROL THIS BODY!!?? The girl proceeded with walking to her house which was really really big, a mansion no doubt, as she then entered it and put the dog down on the ground. Cubia himself might notice that the girl was really kawaii. Unfortunately Cubia had no idea who Kawaii really was all he was thinking was WOW WHAT A BIG HOUSE. MAYBE THEY HAVE A SEXY MAID WORKING HERE!!. This translates as a burp.... Wait dogs can burp. Who knew. "Huh?" The girl responds to the dog burping and then kneels down to it and begins to scratch behind the dog's ears. Cubia then plants his head into her chest. When in rome as they say his thinks, translating as a happy yap from the dog... oh that almost came out as the same emotion. I think im getting the hang of this "Hehe..." The girl responds to the dog putting his head into her chest, before she then goes to the kitchen and prepares some coveniently available dog food for the dog to eat. I WANT STEAK. Cubia demands...... this comes out as Cubia throwing up... wow....too far.